Version Updates
This is a list of updates that NimbleBit has released for Tiny Tower. The updates usually include bug fixes, new or revised content, and holiday themes. Version 3.2.0 July 8, 2016 * New floors: Shrimp Buffet, Law Offices, Broadway Theatre, Tourist Trap, Metal Studio, Carmine Apts., Relax Apts., Regal Apts.! * New costumes: Blink, Blacksmith & Monkey! * View past towers of yours friends! * Rebalanced Buy More coin options to give more coins in larger towers. * Fixed bug with Rebuild confirmation cancel * Fixed Friends List crash bug Version 3.1.5 July 6, 2016 * Deliver your doorman to a friends elevator once per day and receive a bux when they show up. * Redesigned "Buy More" shop. * Style Salon moved from Retail to Service. * Fixed bug where game was showing "empty" gifts. * Option to return a visit. Version 3.1.2 June 27, 2016 * 4th of July content coming this holiday weekend! * Bitizens can now be tutored to improve their skills. * New VIP perk: Ability to choose a floor when building! * Friends requesting the worker you're gifting moved to TOP of Friends list. * The Celebrity VIP can now be delivered to a residential floor. * You can now use the Rebuild with less than 50 floors. * Fixed a bug preventing users from loading their Past Towers. * Fixed zooming while driving the elevator. * Improved Bitbook post sorting. Version 3.0.0 May 26, 2016 * !! Post to the BitBook for friends to read !! * Tons of new floors, costumes, lobbies, roofs, elevators, missions and BitBook posts! * New QuickStock features makes managing your tower even easier! * Pixel-Perfect Retina graphics! * Trade bitizens with friends! * Rename your bitizens! * Earn new Golden Tickets! 'Version 2.3.2' February 8, 2016 * Fixed small IAP issue * Found Frank's lost hat 'Version 2.3.1' February 1, 2016 * Tutored the bitizens in math, fixed the sorting errors on the bitizen list screens. Version 2.3.0 January 27, 2016 * bug fixes Hey Tiny Tower fans, NimbleBit has big planes for Tiny Tower in 2016 just in time to celebrate a very special anniversary! 'Version 2.2.11' May 14, 2015 Tiny Update 2.2.11! * Fixed notifications not showing on iOS 8 * Fixed some graphical artifacts on retina devices * Fixed crashes when viewing video ad 'Version 2.2.10' December 30, 2014 * Fixed crash on sharing on iPads 'Version 2.2.9' December 5, 2014 * Fixed crashing on older versions of iOS 'Version 2.2.8' November 17, 2014 * Fixed graphical glitches on iPad Air 2 * iPhone 6/6+ bug fixes 'Version 2.2.7' October 28, 2014 * bug fixes 'Version 2.2.6' January 20, 2014 *Fixed missing audio tracks *Note: Floors lost in the holiday update will need to be re-built, our sincerest apologies. 'Version 2.2.5' January 1, 2014 *Added back missing costumes. *Removed holiday decorations. 'Version 2.2.4' December 4, 2013 *Re-added the missing floors in the holiday update. :A Note about Update 2.2.4: :Skipping the previous update (2.2.3, which caused certain floor types to disappear) and going straight to installing this update will prevent the glitched floors from disappearing, as Nimblebit re-added the missing floors in this update. If you have missing floors, please read about reimbursement for them in A Note about Update 2.2.3 below. 'Version 2.2.3' December 3, 2013 *Holiday cheer has come to Tiny Tower! *Attempted fix for server restore issues. :A Note about Update 2.2.3: :Upon installing this particular update, many users noted that some of their floors had become empty, with players unable to rebuild the businesses or apartments that were in them. Nimblebit informed players that a glitch in this update caused the new floor types they had added to the game in 2013 to get deleted. Nimblebit fixed the issue in Update 2.2.4 and issued an apology but stated that the floors would need to be rebuilt, causing outrage among many fans in the Tiny Tower-playing community. However, Nimblebit also stated that they would offer Bux to rebuild the missing floors if players contacted them. More information on this statement can be found here. 'Version 2.2.2' September 16, 2013 *Bug fixes. 'Version 2.2.1' May 5, 2013 Re-added costumes that were missing in last update. 'Version 2.2' April 25, 2013 *New floors! *New costume! *New free bux offers on Get Bux screen *Notification icons at bottom of screen now stack to save space. Tap an icon multiple times to cycle through duplicates. 'Version 2.1.6' February 14, 2013 *Removed Valentine's Day theme. *Tower scrolling optimizations. 'Version 2.1.5' January 30, 2013 *Valentine's Day Content! *Fixed bug where multiple VIP icons would appear. 'Version 2.1.4' December 27, 2012 *Removed holiday theme *NEW FLOORS! 'Version 2.1.3' November 29, 2012 Happy Holidays! *New floors *Holiday decorated tower *Holiday events *Holiday BitBook entries *More Santas and Elves visiting your tower 'Version 2.1.2' November 8, 2012 New floors coming in next update! *small bug fixes 'Version 2.1.1' October 2, 2012 *Fixed "Free Games" button not working in iOS 6. *Fixed bug where elevator riders would never show up in costumes. *Fixed share button not showing on floor and bitizen focus screens/ 'Version 2.1' September 18, 2012 *Support for iPhone 5 aspect ratio *New iOS 6 sharing options *Bug fixes 'Version 2.0.1' August 5, 2012 *Fixed bugs relating to VIP saving and viewing neighbors 'Version 2.0' July 25, 2012 *New floors! *New costumes! *Ability to choose a specific floor to build. *Ability to save VIPs in your lobby for later use. *Ability to tweet your floors, bitizens, and BitBook posts on supported devices. 'Version 1.5.3' April 30, 2012 *Minor bug fixes. Get ready for NimbleBit's next game Pocket Planes, coming this summer! 'Version 1.5.2' March 21, 2012 *New floors! *Re-enabled multiple music tracks. *Various bug fixes. 'Version 1.5.1' November 22, 2011 *Fixed a bug in the way completed missions are saved. 'Version 1.5' November 17, 2011 *NEW MISSIONS! There are now missions for you to complete from the main menu! Complete them by collecting (via stocking) the required products from the floors in your tower. *GIFTING! You can now gift stock to friends through the floor focus menu (use the quick sell button)! *Added star graphics for each floor to show the number of dream jobbers employed there. *NEW FLOORS AND COSTUMES! *Reworked sound code. *Fixed other minor issues. 'Version 1.4.1' September 15, 2011 *Fixed crashing on older devices *Fixed occasional startup crash *Reset button now visible on settings screen 'Version 1.4' September 11, 2011 *New floors! *New costumes! *Share your tower on the web from the main menu! *Added separate settings for sounds and music. *Fixed bug causing a crash when viewing certain neighbors. *Fixed a bug causing floors to paint themselves. *Fixed a bug preventing shoes from changing color in dress up. *Increased allowed length of custom floor names. 'Version 1.3.1' August 16, 2011 *Fixed a bug slowing sales while the app is open. *Fixed a bug where the Real Estate moved in bitizens all had the same dream job. *Fixed a bug which hid speech bubbles behind tall costumes. *Fixed a bug causing crashes when cycling through costumes. 'Version 1.3' August 10, 2011 *NEW ELEVATOR! *New bitizen dressup menu including new costumes! *New BitizenBuilder web tool lets you create your own custom citizen avatar. *Business floors can now be upgraded to hold more stock. *Real Estate VIPs now fill all empty bedrooms in a floor. *Added new Residential floor. *Increased the dream job bonus to 2 bux. *Fixed bug causing neighbors view to crash when friends had emoji chars in their name. *Fixed bug causing music to play even when sounds are off. *Added demand percentage numbers to stats screen. 'Version 1.2.1' July 18, 2011 *Fixed bugs introduced in 1.2 *Increased chance for riders to tip bux *Added sorting to bitizen list *Added ability to use numbers in floor names *Removed restocking confirmation to improve game flow *Removed fully stocked coin bonus popup notification (you still get the bonuses) 'Version 1.2' July 18, 2011 ATTENTION! There were a few bugs introduced in this update, we've submitted fixes that should be available soon, please wait to update. 'Version 1.1' July 1, 2011 *Fixed crash when dressing up bitizens *Fixed crash on loading on older devices *Fixed bug with Game Center achievement updating *Disabled certain features during tutorial *Scaled down names of neighbors to prevent overlap *Other small bug fixes 'Version 1.0.1' July 27, 2011 *Fixed crash on resume bug *Fixed crash on load on older devices 'Version 1.0' June 15, 2011 *Original Version (Game released) Category:Lists Category:Gameplay